The trend of moving information that was traditionally stored on personal computers to the cloud has made shared document editing commonplace. Various applications and application suites allow multiple users to co-author, edit, and review cloud-based shared documents simultaneously. The types of documents that can be modified and reviewed simultaneously include word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, presentation documents, and note taking documents, among others. Although there are many benefits to shared documents, it is difficult for a modifying and/or reviewing user of a shared document to identify the location of other active users in the shared document, determine what activities (e.g., editing, reviewing, refreshing) the other active users are performing on the shared document and/or on data sets that affect objects in the shared document, and/or quickly initiate real-time communications with the other active users without having to navigate away from the shared document and/or open a new application.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.